Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 9.8.2002
Gus G Interview by Dark Forest in Brazil 9.8.02 1- Although Firewind is a new band, you have acquaintance musicians in Heavy Metal's scene like Stephen Fredrick (V) and Brian Harris (D). How did you form the band? Gus G: I met Stephen and Brian thru David Chastain at Leviathan Records. I was sending David my demos, and he told me that he wanted to produce my music and help me to find the right members. 2- Firewind was created to be only a parallel project of yours, or really an official band? Gus G: FIREWIND is my musical vision. It is certainly an official band! 3- Although you are very young (only 21 years old), you are consider one of the most revelations of metal. How happened the beginning of your career? Gus G: I first participated in a Malmsteen tribute CD in 1999 that Gothenburg Noiseworks was releasing. After that, I started sending my demos to a lot of people and apart from working on FIREWIND material for Leviathan Records, I was also asked to join an newcomer band from Germany that singer R.D. Liapakis (VALLEYS EVE) was then putting together. We released the MYSTIC PROPHECY "Vengeance" album in early 2001. I was also fortunate to meet Swedish producer Fredrik Nordstrom, with whom I later formed DREAM EVIL. So, a couple of years later I found myself playing in 3 bands and releasing a bunch of albums 4- David T. Chastain was responsible for the production of "Between Heaven and Hell," he inclusively did an excellent work. How did you choose him? Gus G: Like I said, I was sending him my demos and he obviously saw the potential in me. Me & David work fine together. He really understands my vision and has helped me out a lot so far! 5- Do you think the fact of you like extreme metal bands changed the result of you album that sounds different from others melodic metal bands, a little heavier and harder? Gus G: Well I was always trying to sound very heavy and melodic at the same time. I listen to a lot of different styles of music and sure the heavier bands that I listen to, have influenced FIREWIND's heaviness to a certain extent. That was the whole idea from the beginning. 6- Which are your preferred songs in "Between Heaven and Hell"? Gus G: I like a lot Warrior, World of conflict, Oceans, Tomorrow can wait and Firewind Raging. However, all songs are like my 'kids' so I love all of them! 7- How was composition's process of Firewind? All songs were done only by you with Stephen Fredrick? Did others band's members do something in this process? Gus G: I write all the music. I also write a lot of lyrics, but Stephen took care of the most, as he's very creative with lyrics and vocal lines. 8- Basically of what do you approach in the lyrics of Firewind? In what do you use to inspire writing your songs? Gus G: Inspiration can come from anywhere and anything, my songwriting inspiration depends on the mood I'm in when I'm making a Song. 9- How is album's repercussion in Europe? Gus G: I think it's going pretty good in Europe. The press feedback has been overwhelming and it looks like the sales are satisfying as well. 10- Another thing that we can detach in "Between Heaven and Hell" is its graphic art. Does it show some especial meaning for you? Gus G: Obviously, you have seen the South American version. That cover has no meaning to me at all, as I never approved it for use. I think it definitely doesn't represent what FIREWIND is all about. The European cover is much better. 11- Are you doing a tour to divulge the album? In which countries will you go? Gus G: We're working on it. No official dates at the moment. 12- Stephen Fredrick is an exceptional singer. Do you like his work in Kenziner? Gus G: Of course! That is what attracted me to Kenziner in the first place. It was Stephen's vocals!!! 13- Firewind has been very good received here in Brazil. What and which bands do you know from our country? Gus G: I know you have great bands like Sepultura and Krisiun. 14- How is your work in Dream Evil? Gus G: We just returned from some summer festivals and we'll tour Japan soon. Other than that, we're currently working on our second album. 15- Tell us five albums that you are listen to lately. Gus G: Iron Maiden - Brave new World HIM - Razorblade Romance Legenda - Eclipse Slipknot - Iowa Rotting Christ - Genesis We thank so much for the interview!!!! Congratulations!!! Gus G: Thanx a lot for the support!!! Hope to come and play in Brazil soon!!!!!!!! Category:Interview Category:Gus G